


One Last Chance

by secretaerise (orphan_account)



Series: Weishin - Drabbles [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Possible Character Death, Russian Roulette
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: Tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari permainan ini. Apalagi jika Wooseok harus bertaruh dengan kekasihnya sendiri...
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: Weishin - Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181042
Kudos: 3





	One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaduomene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaduomene/gifts).



Sebuah pistol klasik dengan jenis magnum revolver 22 diletakkan di atas meja — tepatnya di antara dua orang yang tengah duduk menghadap satu sama lain. Pemandangan itu memang terlihat tidak biasa, apalagi begitu mengetahui bahwa hanya ada satu selongsong peluru di dalam silinder pistol tersebut. Gudang tua tempat dijadikannya saksi kejadian tersebut dipenuhi oleh atmosfer ketegangan antara empat orang yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Wooseok memperhatikan pistol yang ada di atas meja sekilas, sebelum matanya jatuh kepada sosok pria yang duduk di seberangnya. Di belakang pria itu, ada Irene, wanita yang selama dua tahun ini telah mempercayakan Wooseok sebagai tangan kanannya dalam setiap misi yang dijalankan. Dari pantulan kaca yang sudah sangat kusam di belakang Irene, Wooseok bisa melihat Seungwoo, teman sekaligus pemimpin komplotan bersenjata di mana _kekasihnya_ turut menjadi anggota, juga tengah bersiap-siap di belakangnya.

“Apa kamu udah mengira kita bakalan berakhir kayak gini?” tanya pria di depannya, _Jinhyuk_ , _kekasihnya_ , dengan tawa tanpa humor sama sekali di dalam suaranya. Matanya menembus dirinya dengan intensitas yang tidak biasa — hampir saja membuat Wooseok mengalihkan pandangannya kalau tidak ingat situasi apa yang tengah dihadapinya sekarang.

Namun ia berusaha tenang selagi menjawab pria itu. “Nggak sama sekali.”

Setelah itu, Wooseok sedikit menunduk dan tanpa sadar tangannya memainkan logam yang melingkar di salah satu jarinya. Ia lalu menutupi logam tersebut dengan tangannya — sebuah kebiasaan selama beberapa bulan terakhir, tepatnya sesaat setelah pria di depannya yang menyelipkan sendiri benda tersebut di jarinya diikuti _sebuah janji_.

“Jadi, kayaknya kamu nggak bekerja sebagai seorang akuntan, dan jam-jam lembur itu bukan kamu gunakan untuk berurusan dengan angka-angkan, kan?”

“Dan kamu bukan seorang ahli IT yang selalu pulang telat buat menghilangkan virus di komputer, kan?”

Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Jinhyuk begitu mendengar tuduhan yang dijatuhkan Wooseok padanya. Wooseok lalu maju dengan niat untuk mengambil pistol yang masih terbengkalai itu, tetapi tangan Jinhyuk bergerak lebih cepat darinya. Wooseok baru menyentuh ujung pistol ketika Jinhyuk sudah mengambil sang revolver dari permukaan dingin meja, memutar-mutarnya sebentar di tangannya, lalu melemparnya ringan ke tangan pemimpinnya. Seungwoo menerima lemparan pistol itu dengan mudah tanpa berkata apa-apa, lalu langsung menempatkannya di belakang kepala Wooseok diikuti bunyi _klik_ yang familier.

Wooseok mengernyitkan alisnya.

“Tadi aku duluan yang nyentuh,” ucap pria itu dengan tidak terima.

“Kamu kalah cepat.” Jinhyuk hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan membalas dengan santai. Kebiasaan pria itu sekilas mengingatkan Wooseok akan memori-memori di saat mereka tengah berebutan potongan pizza terakhir di malam-malam yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh tawa dan obrolan panjang.

“Still competitive, I see.” Wooseok mendengus pelan.

“Just let me have this.” Ada keputusasaan tersirat dari balik mata hitam pria itu yang kemudian diikuti senyum lelah. Wooseok pun akhirnya mengangguk. Sebenarnya, ia pun sudah merasa lelah dengan semua _permainan_ ini. Lebih cepat ini semua berakhir, tentu akan semakin bagus.

“We both fucked up, didn’t we?”

“Sedikit,” jawab Jinhyuk singkat. Senyum lelah itu masih tergambar di wajahnya dan Wooseok hanya bisa menghela napas.

“Kamu siap?”

“Apa itu pertanyaan pertama kamu?” Wooseok bertanya tanpa bisa menahan senyum kecil ikut terlukis di wajahnya. Jinhyuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan terus menatapnya dengan makna yang tak bisa ia tebak, jadi Wooseok pun hanya menjawab pelan, “but, no. I'm not.”

“I’m not either.” Suaranya tak lebih dari sekadar bisikan. Dan Wooseok begitu terbiasa mendengar suara rendah dan lembut _kekasihnya_ itu, sampai-sampai dalam suasana seperti ini pun ia merasakan sedikit pelipur lara yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan hanya mendengar suara pria tersebut.

Dari belakang, Seungwoo bergerak dan mendorong sedikit kepalanya dengan ujung pistol.

“Ask him the damn question, Jinhyuk. Gue nggak peduli dia _calon suami_ lo atau bukan.”

Jantungnya seperti akan meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya — bukan karena pistol yang sekarang tengah mengancam hidupnya, melainkan karena tatapan Jinhyuk yang mengarah padanya penuh dengan ketidakrelaan, keputusasaan dan hal lain yang Wooseok tak sanggup baca.

“Kapan kamu tahunya?” Pria itu memulai.

Wooseok mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum menjawab, “dua minggu yang lalu. Waktu kamu habis pulang malam itu, aku nemuin sisa-sisa serbuk mesiu di kemeja kamu.”

Jinhyuk hanya mengangguk, lalu matanya mengarah pada Seungwoo dengan ketegangan yang tidak berusaha ia sembunyikan. Wooseok langsung menahan napas dan berdoa kepada setiap Tuhan yang ia tahu. Seungwoo lalu menekan pelatuk dengan seringai yang terpampang di wajahnya.

_Klik_

Wooseok menghela napas lega. Seungwoo dengan enggan melempar pistol tersebut pada Irene yang diterima wanita itu dengan sangat mudah. Irene kemudian menodongkan ujung pistol di belakang kepala Jinhyuk dengan senyum miring khasnya. “My turn to have fun with you, lover boy.”

Sekilas, Wooseok bisa melihat _firing chamber_ pistol itu ternyata kosong, dan perasaan lega yang amat sangat seolah menghantamnya karena mengetahui bahwa setelah ini nasib pria itu akan aman. Namun Wooseok tetap tidak bisa menilai apakah memilih permainan ini merupakan keputusan yang tepat mengingat bahwa hanya ada satu orang yang bisa selamat. Ia jelas belum siap untuk mati, tapi ia pun tidak ingin Jinhyuk yang menjadi korban. Pikiran itu terus berputar di kepalanya sampai ia tidak sanggup lagi mengingat ada sisa berapa _chamber_ kosong yang ada di dalam pistol tersebut.

Wooseok menelan salivanya. “Kapan kamu sendiri tahu?”

“Kayaknya hampir sama. Aku lihat pistol kamu waktu nggak sengaja nendang tas kerja kamu dan semua barang berserakan di lantai.”

Irene menarik pelatuk.

_Klik_

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas penuh kekecewaan sebelum melemparnya kembali ke tangan Seungwoo.

“Waktu aku bilang cinta sama kamu...”

Ada sorakan yang terdengar dari anggota perkumpulan masing-masing yang sedari tadi berdiri dan mengamati _permainan_ itu dari pinggir gudang. Wooseok bahkan hampir lupa mereka sedang tidak sendirian. Dengan cepat, Irene segera menarik pistolnya sendiri dan menembakkannya ke atap untuk membuat suasana hening kembali. Sorakan itu pun perlahan menghilang.

Bahu Jinhyuk bergetar sedikit, poninya sedikit jatuh menutup matanya saat pria itu menunduk sebentar. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jinhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Wooseok tepat di manik mata.

”...kenapa kamu nggak bilang hal yang sama?”

Jantung Wooseok berdebar sangat kencang di balik rusuknya. Wooseok mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras-keras sampai ia bisa merasakan kukunya mulai menusuk kulit tangannya dan pastinya nanti akan meninggalkan bekas. Ada setitik air mata yang mulai berkumpul di ujung matanya, tapi Wooseok segera menghilangkannya dengan mengerjapkan matanya cepat.

“Karena aku takut,” Wooseok berbisik rendah. “Karena aku tahu kita nggak akan bisa jadi... kenyataan.”

Seungwoo bersiul pelan dan menarik pelatuk.

_Klik_

Masih tidak ada darah yang terlihat. Seungwoo pun menggeram kesal sambil melempar pistol itu kembali ke wanita yang ada di seberangnya. Irene sendiri bersikap cukup tenang selagi menodongkan senjata itu di belakang kepala Jinhyuk. Seolah mulai terbiasa dengan alur permainan ini.

Wooseok menatap pistol itu, lalu memejamkan matanya selagi gelombang memori menyerang otaknya — semua kenangan yang berisikan wajah, suara dan sentuhan pria di hadapannya.

“Waktu kamu bilang cinta sama aku...” Wooseok membuka matanya dan menarik napas panjang. Matanya bertubrukan dengan pria itu sekali lagi. “Apa kamu serius?”

Keheningan yang terasa memekakkan telinga itu sungguh membuat Wooseok _takut_. Namun ada kepasrahan dan kepuasan diri yang tergambar di balik mata jernih _kekasihnya_. Dengan bingung, Wooseok berusaha mengartikan tatapan itu selagi tanpa sadar matanya mulai bergerak ke arah pistol, ke dalam _chamber_ -nya, tempat di mana peluru yang akan dikeluarkan itu berada.

Dan isinya tidak kosong.

Wooseok tersentak kaget saat menyadari _semuanya_ — _kenapa_ Jinhyuk yang mengusulkan permainan ini, _kenapa_ Jinhyuk yang mengusulkan menggunakan pistol itu, dan _kenapa_ Jinhyuk yang bersikeras memulai permainan.

Ujung bibir pria itu naik sedikit saat Jinhyuk mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menjawab dengan lembut.

“Ya.”

_Bang_


End file.
